Forum:Zwei
Display Name: Zwei Full Name: Senji Watarashi Title: The Second Age: 27 Future Occupation: Solo PKer History: Senji was born June 16th 1995 in Queens, New York. He was a gifted child, by the time he was ten he had graduated from elementary school. When he was eleven his sister was killed by a drunk driver, who crashed into a telephone pole, in which case after seeing his sister's mangled body, he had lost all self control and walked to the passed-out driver and suffocated the man with the air bag. After he killed the man he pretended to be normal. When he was 16 he graduated from high school even though he was slowly going insane. He decided to wait before going to college to think about what he would go into and which college he would go to, in that year he learned German, Italian, and Japanese. When he was 23 he had gotten two masters degrees in computer programming, which he went off the knowlege he got from college to learn how to hack computers and other devices. In 2020 there's a string of murders all across the U.S. and none of the police have any idea to the killers location or identity. Senji is now using gaming as a medium to find and kill his next victim. Senji has killed 48 people, some of them were killers and rapists. Senji gets close to his victim before killing them, the rapists and murderers are an exeption. He is suspected of being the killer because he was close to the victim. The police left one undercover cop to find out if he was the murderer, Senji already knows of their plan so he befriends the officer for one week. At the end of that week Senji asks the officer if he's a cop or not, already knowing the answer. The cop replies with a yes and explains that the police don't suspect him any more, while the man is talking he pulls a concealed knife from his sleeve. After the man finishes Senji replies with "Well thats too bad, I was enjoying outsmarting you guys." Then jumps on the officer forcing him to the ground and plunging the knife into the mans neck seven times, then into his eyes taking them out, and finally stabbing the knife into the man's skull. Senji then takes the recording from the officer and places it on his mouth, and leaves the building for the police to find. The next day Senji escapes to Kyoto, Japan to start a new life as an ordinary gamer and one year later he learns about the NERVEGEAR and SAO, Senji wonders what the game will be like and can't wait for it to come out. In 2022 Senji is waiting for the game and is number 174 in line. He is excited about playing SAO and finally gets the game. He imediately starts it when he goes back home. He makes two friends in the first few minutes of the game. Then, when Kayaba Akihiko makes it a death game he begins to think about when he was a murderer then murders his two friends in the madness and escapes the town with a grin, thinking "This'll be fun." Personaliy: A complete and total psychopath. Protective of childeren. Analyses, then strikes his target.He's a little cocky, extremely itelligent and attempts to always think ahead of his opponent. He posseses no self control. Skills: Two-handed Assault Spears One-handed Straight Swords Camoflage Icon Color Acrobatics Parry Statistics: Health - 325 Charisma - 25 Constitution - 15 Dexterity - 25 Intelligence - 25 Perception - 20 Strength - 15 Willpower - 1 Skill Slots - 5 Stein Tokiri, just call me Stein. (Killerwatt93 is my gamertag) (talk) 12:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) You got a few parts right, but you're missing more vital parts: why did Senji want to play Sword Art Online? Was he a beta tester? What occupation is Senji going to have when the game comes out? What are his stats? These are the things that need expanding in Senji's history, and a picture is needed for Senji as well. I'll leave the more official review for either Cantalyssa or Leengard Silius1 (talk) 18:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) all the information we need for your character is on the main Character Approval page (there is a link to it in the template) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yikes, this guy is a little insane. I thought Hisae and Viper were bad enough in the PKer territory. Even though I say that, I think I'm going to like having this guy around, this game does need a psychopath from someone, after all, Kayaba did put the 10,000 players through absolute 'Jigoku' (The last word is japanese) Silius1 (talk) 17:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC)